


Control

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Control

It was only fitting that the two things he could rarely control were at work at the same time. His son, Charles and the weather. The sky was murky, to begin with, the threat of rain imminent. It wasn't until his son and the rest who came to pay their respects, along with the ones who wanted to make sure he was dead and buried that the clouds burst. Beating against the ground, the rain drops would splash back, leaving nothing in its path dry. Then there was his boy. His sad, mopey boy that looked like a drowned rat.

\----------

"No Bass will act that way, Charles." He scolded Chuck but sighed heavily. Only the dull thud of rain his cold response. Bart remembered the last time he had seen Chuck look like a lost little boy when his mother died. It was pathetic that it took over a decade and his own death for Bart Bass himself to see how much pain his son was in. Chuck didn't know any other way to deal with his grief other than how he saw his father react. Shutting himself off from those closest to him, especially the ones that loved him.


End file.
